Secrets from Squall
by Link The Courageous
Summary: Both Rinoa and Laguna have Bombshell Secrets to tell squall...but only one tells him first. but how will squall react? Please Read And Review chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the following characters in final fantasy VIII

Chapter I:

Rinoa looked down at the pregnancy test, she was alone, she smiled but then started to

cry some worried on how squall would take the news. She wasn't even married, and it's

only been 2 months since they started dating. And they didn't even think about the Topic

of "Marriage" but rinoa just hoped and prayed that it would come up…

Leguna sat in his presidential suite with a picture of Squall and rinoa in an Image shots

style. Laguna ran his finger along squalls part of the picture, and down the scar as well…

Squall played a game of cards with zell and beat him twice, lost to him twice, draw

twice, they were on there 7th game of cards….

Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Ellone all sat at a table eating lunch, and talking about what

there lives held in store for them all.

Rinoa picked up the phone, it was laguna, he was calling for squall.

"Sorry Mr. President…he's not here right now." She said.

"do you know a way to get a hold of him?" Laguna asked.

"why is it so important?" Rinoa asked, she folded her arms as a scowl came to her face.

"Laguna" it's a secret that I have to keep from him until he's ready.

It was a month and a half ago when the parents of the students at balamb garden,

adopted of not, came for a visit. Selphie and Irvine went home. The General came to visit

Rinoa, Quistis managed to find out about a couple who placed a blond girl in an

orphanage in Centra, she found them both, she also found out that she had siblings, they

came to the ceremony, the only one who felt left out…was squall.

Laguna made an appearance and everyone welcomed him, kiros and ward had them

back off, but laguna kept his eyes on Squall, and walked over to him.

"need a father figure?" Laguna asked.

But squall just looked at laguna and looked away "Whatever…"

"you know…" laguna began "everyone thinks I'm a pretty good leader" he laid back "maybe I can try being the one you spend most of your time with." He looked back at

squall "what do you say."

"I don't give a rats ass about that." Squall said, he realized that after he said that laguna

might've left, _Dammit._ He looked back and Laguna was still there. Squall smiled.

"Mr. President?" squall asked.

"call me Laguna" Laguna answered "Mr. President is to formal."

Squall looked at zell "hey Zell."

"Dude, sup?" zell asked looking up putting his cards down, and placing his hands on his

knees.

"have you found your folks yet?" squall asked, but zell just shook his head.

"actually I found out that my mom is actually my aunt that married my uncle/dad who

was the brother of my birth dad. But my uncle took good care of me and left me in the

orphanage so that they can talk it over and decide it or not." Zell finished "why you ask?"

"I was…thinking about finding my parents." Squall answering zells question "don't get

me wrong, lagunas been taking me to events, the Ethar Moombas are going up against the

Winhill Chocobos next month, and he has Season tickets. But…I want to find my real

dad."

Zell looked down. "Dude, what if you find out that Seifers your brother. Or WORSE,

that Rinoa is your cousin."

Squall smiled "if I were related to seifer that'd explain why I hate everyone." Then he

frowned "but if I'm related to Rinoa…Zell I'm totally freaked out right now"

About an Hour Later, Zell and Squall got to ethar, took the ride to the presidential suite,

and walked into lagunas office. Laguna set the picture of squall down.

"wish this could be a social call Laguna" Squall began

"whats the matter?" Laguna asked.

"I need you to check your connections to find out Who my real parents are, and if they're

still alive, I was wondering if you can set up an appointment."

Lagunas eyes narrowed, he folded his hands, placed them to his mouth "Squall, we need

to talk."

"look Laguna, I'm to old to get adopted, I'll be 18 in a month and--"

"I know who your parents are" laguna interrupted "your mom died, and your basterd

father worked his tail off to make you proud." Laguna stood up. "you have a birthmark

on your backside, the same place as your fathers."

"how do you know that, have you been spying on me. Your not one of those sex

offenders are you?"

"no squall." Laguna lowered his head "I'm…I'm your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Authors Note: Thanks for the people that reviewd my story this far. And I am also sorry for the insults to all the characters

Squall sat there, Zell stood there behind squall in his usual surprise look when he jolted

back a little and his arms to the side. Leguna expected nothing from squall, in fact he had

hoped he took it this way, but not this way at the same time.

"Son? Is everything ok?" Leguna asked.

"…"

"Dude, you're his pop? That'd explain the entire dream thing" Zell said again.

"…" Squall got up.

"son?" leguna asked.

"how long have you known?" Squall asked.

"since the moment we met in here that time. For one kiros and ward didn't have to

explain it to me." Leguna answered. "but now we can be a family, just you, me and rinoa,

even Ellone can be with us. You can live here in Ethar."

Squall got closer to him, and without warning, socked him in the stomach and then in

the Jaw then in the nose.

"YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. WHERE THE HELL

WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU!! WHEN I WAS ALONE ALL THAT TIME,

WHEN MOM DIED, LET ME GUESS. MY MOTHER IS RAINE ISN'T SHE? HOW

DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU." Squall ran out of the presidential office and back to

the ragnarok, but zell stayed behind.

"if it's any consolation Mr. president, I didn't teach him that" Zell helped leguna up.

Leguna ran a hand over his jaw as his nose was bleeding "I know" leguna said "he hits

like his mother anyways"

"dude." Zell answered.

"I mean it, I came home late one night and raine asked me where I was, and I said on a

date. but this was before her and I were together, then she got so mad at me that she

punched me, then kissed me." Leguna said. "truth be told though, I had every right to get

that from squall."

Zell left the presidents office also, and leguna placed a tissue up his nose.

When squall and Zell got back to garden, Squall was pissed, he was super pissed, so

pissed that he just wanted to get home back to rinoa and just be held by her. But that

didn't even turn out as planned.

"Squall honey, whats wrong?" Rinoa asked getting up and going over to him.

"I punched Leguna." Squall answered.

"you assaulted the president of Ethar?" she asked "what are you nuts? Your gonna get put on trial and cid is gonna get sued by the Ethar Government."

"you don't understand. I had a reason to punch him." Squall answered, trying to keep his cool.

"why, what possible reason do you have for doing something so stupid?" Rinoa asked.

"CAUSE THAT SON OF A BITCH IS MY FATHER!!" squall yelled, now getting pissed off at Rinoa, rinoas eyes widened and started to tear up. When he saw this, his anger went away, and there was only one thing he hadn't felt before…sadness. "baby, I'm…"

"No Squall. Don't say anything. I've been wanting to tell you something, but if I tell you you'll probably do to me what you did to leguna."

"Rinoa, I would never hurt you in any way. Especially the way I did that basterd. And I would never become him" He

said touching Rinoas face "now what is it?"

"Squall I'm pregnant." She answered, squalls eyes widened and his hand fell. He then ran

out of the dormitory. Rinoa went by the door. "you said you would never hurt me in any

way, and you would never be like him" she started "but you just did." She slammed the

door behind her.

Squall soon found his legs in the training center and his gunblade drawn, killing 100 t-rexsuars in 10 minutes. He was that angry with everyone, with leguna for keeping the

secrets of his parent hood and at Rinoa for keeping the secret of his child. He wondered

who else was keeping secrets from him. Was zell gay? Could Irvine be trusted? Was

selphie really that dumb and hyper as everyone thought? Was siefer really his enemy?

And did quistis have feelings for ellone. All this thoughts came to his head when he

slautered more monsters. Then thoughts of Cid and Edea came to mind, was Cid using

him? And was Edea Truly good. He could see any more monsters anymore, he looked

around at all the dino bones he found. And refined them into magic. Cid saw him and

smiled.

"I guess we'll have to find the eggs now" cid began.

"head master…I'm…" squall began.

"it's ok. I understand completely. Your upset." Cid held up his hand "you have every

right to be."

"Headmaster, why did you Make me a seed? Are you just using me?" Squall asked his

question on his mind about him to cid.

cid walked over and patted his shoulder. "I saw your potential and saw what you really

wanted to be, I made your dream come true and trusted your decision making." He

smiled again "I didn't expect you to make it to 'A' status so quickly." He lowered his

Hand once more "and Leguna and zell informed me of your actions in Ethar, and yes I

was disappointed in both you and leguna at first, then when he told me that he was

expecting it from you, I understood. Then rinoa came into talk to me about the baby"

"headmaster, I don't know what to do. I feel so…" Squall began.

"I've always thought of you as a nephew squall. Someone I was proud to look after." He

lowered his head "unfortunattally, I would run to the infirmary right now."

"Why?" squall asked

"Rinoa is going to talk to Kadawaki about an abortion cause she felt like you didn't want

the baby. And she wants to stay with you" Squall ran past cid with his gunblade dropped

to the ground.

Rinoa was in the infirmary in the gown she had to wear, kadawaki had a frown on her

face, she dispised abortion as well as rinoa, but as a doctor she had to do her duty, rinoa

knew this, but said nothing but "Sorry". But the door shot over with the two gaurds flying

through, and squall stood at the room where rinoa was.

"Rinoa, don't." squall said.

Rinoa looked at squall with a smile and got up "Squall, I thought you didn't want this."

"I just thought that I wasn't ready." He said "but that's the problem, I think to much, you

know that and I know that. Everyone else does to."

"I don't want us to break up over this. I want this baby." Rinoa said resting her head against his.

"I want it too" squall said.

"so are you gonna make amends with your dad?" Rinoa asked.

"one step at a time baby, I'm not that nice." Squall answered and rinoa laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

The Following day squall told and confessed his feelings for everyone in garden. He

told zell that he'd be ok with him if he were gay. Told Irvine that it would be hard for

him for fight him cause he was part of the team. Told Quistis that if she were a lesbian to

not hurt Ellone or he'd kick her ass. told edea that he still has doubts of her being

evil…then she brought some Goulash for lunch for everyone, that confirmed his

suspicion of her being evil. Told selphie that he thinks she's really smart even though she

tries not to be. However they all told them the opposite.

"Dude, squall, I'm not gay man, I just…just haven't made my move on the girl I like." Zell said kicking his foot on the ground

"and I my papers to transfer her finally went through. So now you guys can trust me even

if we were at war with galbadia" Irvine said tipping his hat

"I'm with zell on my thing, except that I just haven't met that special someone" quistis

confessed.

"and I'm to busy to even think about relationships"

"I can't even do molecular physics. Let alone spell it or pronounce it." Selphie said "plus

I really am this hyper."

"dude squall if you just have your doubts about us, just tell us and we'll tell you man,

we're your friends."

Squall looked to the ground "now all it comes down to are the god parents"

"geepers, what do you mean?" selphie asked.

"I mean…well rinoa." Squall looked to rinoa and smiled

"I'm pregnant." Rinoa said as if it weren't big news, but still flew her face away from her

eyes.

"we'll decide it later" squall said. He knew that whoever they chose, it would let the other

ones down. They both knew this though, but they weren't sure who to choose, in teams of

three Squall looked to zell as his 2nd in command, and selphie made a good friend along

with zell. But quistis was smart, she was an instructer, she taught both Zell and squall.

Irvine though, he wasn't all that smooth with the ladies.

"Mr. Leonhart?" came a voice right behind, him, he turned and saw a person in a red robe

and hat, and another tall with a beard covering up a scar along his face wearing the same.

It was Kiros and ward, his fathers advisors.

"what do you two want?" squall face cringed at the sight of him, he had forgotten his

gunblade in his dorm, so he had to keep his cool.

"we came to speak with you Mr. Leonhart." Kiros answered.

"if Laguna sent you, I'm not--" he was interrupted.

"…" ward looked.

"exactly" kiros replied for ward. "we came on our own. We came to speak with you

about your father." Everyone but zell and rinoa was in shock at this news.

"…" ward came again, squall went along with them as if he understood.

They walked around garden multiple times, one advisor on either side of squall.

"so what is this about?" he ordered.

"it's a story we wish to tell you, the reason on why your father was never there."

Authors note: this portion of the chapter is from kiros' point of view. Not to confuse

everyone. Thanks _L.TC_

It was before you were born, just after your parents came back from Their honeymoon.

That was the point when Laguna found out that ellone was missing. So we, Ward and

your father, had to go away. We were gone for 2 months when he got word about your

mother being pregnant with a child by laguna. He was so happy, he couldn't think about

anything else after that. We tried, we pleaded him to concentrate on the mission ahead of

us. Imprisoning Sorceress Adel. He lured her in as soon as we found Ellone, using Ellone

as the bait.

After the imprisonment was a success, the Ethar government Appointed him president.

He took the job, saying it would only be for a while, but he wrote raine everyday and

called her everyday just to make sure she was alright. He sent ellone home with Ward

and I also to deliver a message, we came back with one also telling him that Raine gave

birth to a bouncing baby boy. He worked long and hard, not even having time to call your

mother, but your mother understood. But then he got word saying that yoru mother

passed away. And that you were taken to an orphanage. Your father regretted it from that

day forward

Authors note: kiros p.o.v end.

"Squall your father loved you with every ounce of his soul, he loved your mother also.

He regrets what he did and you need to understand that everything he did was for you."

Kiros said.

"I didn't need anyone to be proud of, I needed a father." Squall said "I'm this way

partially because I never had one. Now he drops a bomb saying that I'm his son." Squall

finished.

"…" ward looked.

"I know ward, I know. But can you two give me time to think."

Both kiros and ward smiled, nodded and walked away. Squall was about to when kiros

stopped and told him something "squall." Kiros held up a ring and tossed it to him, squall

caught it. "it was your mothers engagement ring. She wanted you to have it with lagunas

permission."

Squall nodded and went back to the group but everyone had gone home. So he went back

to his dorm only to find a note from rinoa.

"squall, went to Deiling city to go see the general. Want to tell him about the baby. Love

you rinoa"

that night, squall couldn't sleep, he just thought about rinoa. So he called her up.

"Hey baby" he said.

"squall, is that you? What are you doing, it's late." Rinoa said.

"I know, I just need to ask you something important. Can we meet?" he asked.

"wha—yeah sure. When?"

"and hour and a half." He held up the ring in front of him and smiled.

"yeah, ok, let me get ready." She said.

"great. I love you" he said.

"I love you too." They both hung up the phone


End file.
